the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3 Scene 5
The native children start out on the long trek to the caves. Pelubo carries the axe, Otanve the pickaxe, Bukela the machete, Gopumbi the bow, and Yadifo the shovel. They spread out about twenty meters apart so they have a better chance of spotting rarities and statues. After an hour they reach the caves, and are shocked to see the massive boulders blocking the entrance. "Do you think the strangers are in that cave?" asks Pelubo. "That's probably why they didn't come back," suggests Rogula. Otanve hits one of the boulders with the pickaxe, but it is clear the boulder is way too large to be broken down like that. However, a faint sound comes from the other side. Otanve hits the boulder three more times, and there are three more faint taps from within. Inside the cave, Nicole heard the taps from outside, and Tom struck the boulders with the machete. "Someone's out there!" exclaims Nicole. "And they must know we're in here," adds Tom, "because of the response." Tom hits the boulder from his side three more times, and Otanve does likewise from the outside. "I didn't see any equipment that could move or break down these boulders," worries John. "Yes, but the natives may know another way into here. We must remain calm." Back outside, Yadifo notes, "look, they made holes to grow vegetables, and it looks like they harvested them. They probably have a decent amount of food." "That's good," notes Bukela. "Do the other caves connect with this one?" asks Gopumbi. "I don't think so," says Rogula, "but let's look." "We need torches," points out Pelubo. "I'll make some." Quest 50: Make six torches. Pelubo soon finds a gooney tree and cuts off enough branches to make the torches. Quest 50 complete! The children dip the torches and explore the caves next to the one that is blocked off, but the other caves are much smaller and there are no connections to the larger cave. There are also no passageways in the smaller caves, but one's floor is mostly covered with water. Suddenly Yadifo sees a bug flying over the water and chases it. "Careful, we don't know how deep that is," warns Pelubo. "It's only up to my knees," Yadifo replies, "I got this." She takes two more steps, reaches out for the bug, and just as she grabs it, she steps off an underwater ledge into a pool over her head. She holds the bug and torch over the water, then throws the torch back and uses that hand to pull herself back out while keeping the bug dry. You found an Orange Ashywing! Pelubo wades in to retrieve the torch that went out, letting Yadifo scramble out on her own, which is actually her preference. Once out, Rogula comments, "Good job, that was worth it. It doesn't look like there's any more we can do here, so let's get outside. The natives come out of the cave and discuss what they should do. "Guess we don't need the torches now," adds Pelubo. "Maybe we'll need them later, so let's put them out and leave them here." They all do so. "We have to tell Kekura," says Rogula. "She'll know what to do." The other children agree, and they all head back to the Village. They explain to Keruka what happened. Her face turns grim as the children await her response. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 3